Birthday Blues
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: For the first time since he was a kid, Reno is alone on his birthday. He thinks back to all of his birthdays with the Turks. How will this birthday end? RenoReeve


Author's Notes: Another Fanfic that you must blame on Ktrenal. Again he inspired me to write, and this time it's to relieve frustration. Hope my annoyed little one-shot makes you all happy. I don't own Reeve or Reno or anyone in FF, and as you know, if I did AC would already be out and Rinoa would be dead. So deal with it. I like this fic, so if you are going to review DO NOT try to insult it!

Birthday Blues

"Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to Reno... Happy birthday to me," the red-head whispered. In a ten year period he'd never spent a birthday alone. There had always been the Turks, or Rufus, or Reeve. Now they were all gone, all forgotten. Rufus and Tseng were dead, Elena was married and in Gonaga, Rude was back in Costa Del Sol with his own wife, and Reeve was the President of the new 'United Nations' that had been set up to deal with the world.

Reno looked down at the cupcake with a candle that Rude and Elena had sent him and frowned. Stupid AVALANCHE, Sephiroth and Meteor had ruined his life. Everyone but him had gone on to a peaceful life, being accepted back into society. Yet other than Reeve, the 'good guy', Reno was the last high ranking Shin-Ra employee left, so he was constantly persecuted. Holding a job was hard enough, because whenever something went wrong or missing, Reno was blamed. So maybe he had stolen some or murdered in the past, but it was all survival of the fittest right?

As Reno looked at the burning candle he thought back to a happier time. Sadly those were so few and far between. The first thing that popped into his head was his 14th birthday, only 5 months after he had become a Turk. At the time he had still been so nervous around his fellows, but they had thrown him a party none-the-less. No longer could he remember all the gifts he had received, except for Reeve's. Reeve had always been the exception to every rule in the book. That one executive had given so much for him, even giving him a home. So for his 14th birthday Reeve had redecorated two whole rooms of his three story house just for Reno. That had to have been the best gift ever, but if he had only known then...

"Reeve, where are you now? Out with your wife?"

When he received no reply from the still air he sighed and looked to the gifts he had been sent. There was Elena's, a mint green bow with a bright blue bow on it. Honestly, he didn't care what it held, just that she had remembered. Reno hesitated before opening the box. A simple thing really, that pair of shoes, but it brought a tear to his eyes. Knowing Elena, there was 50 gil in there somewhere, her effort to help her friend. When Reno had turned 15 Reeve had gone out of his way and bought Reno an entire wardrobe of clothes. Hell, Reno had never seen so much clothes before, and they were all his.

The former Turk shook off the memory and looked at Rude's gift box. It was far smaller than Elena's, but would probably be better. Rude knew Reno better, and the man was only his elder by three years. They had been trained together, done numerous missions together, and even drank together. Hmm... Sunglasses and a watch looked up at Reno from the box. Simple and practical, like the best gifts always were. Like that car Reeve bought Reno for his 16th birthday. Reno still had that old thing stored in a bunker near Junon... Never drove it anymore.

"Get out of my mind Reeve!"

Silence greeted Reno's shout, and another memory of shouting assaulted him. 'If you don't want me around anymore, you could have just said it Reeve!' It was his 17th birthday, and Reeve had done the unthinkable; given Reno his own two-story apartment and furnished it richly. At first he had thought Reeve hated him, but later he had realized that Reeve was giving him a chance to be his own person. His nineteenth birthday had complimented his new home, as Reeve had bought him a new plasma TV, a surround sound system, game systems, DVDs, Video games, CDs and more. The tag must have been over 20,000 gil. That made Reno suspicious, and rightly so, because of what Reeve had given him the year before.

The night of Reno's 18th birthday Reeve had shown up after everyone had left the party. All he had was an envelope and a bottle of wine. For hours they had spoken quietly as they drank. Reeve gave him a life time pass to both the Honey Bee Inn and the Golden Saucer. But more importantly, Reeve had just been there to listen and comfort. That was Reno's fondest memory. That night he had fallen in love with Reeve, forgetting the past puberty needs and lusts, Reno knew it was real love.

Again Reno attempted to shake off his thoughts; these memories of happiness hurt him. Reeve had hurt him by betraying him. Cait Sith had been there, fought him, hurt him. Reno hated Reeve, the man he loved. Yes, Reeve had tried to make it up to him. He'd bought Reno a 3 million gil villa. Reno had ended up giving it to Rude and his wife a few months ago for 20,000 gil. That had been Reno's gift for his 22nd birthday. It was the same place Reeve had rented for a beer bash on Reno's 21st birthday. They would have held it at Reno's place but he'd been protective of the set of completely mastered materia Reeve had bought him for his 20th birthday. And that powerful computer he'd received... And new furniture.

"Oh Reeve," Reno chuckled happily, thinking of what the man would have give him this year. Would Reeve have given him the world? His love? His body?

His pleasurable daydream of Reeve laying naked on his bed and begging for Reno to be with him was interrupted by a knock on the door. Annoyed to have his birthday daydream ruined, Reno want to the old wooden door and pulled out his gun, "Get lost!"

"Fine, don't let your friend celebrate your birthday with you! Not like I don't have better things to do," the familiar voice teased the Turk through the door.

"Reeve?" Reno whispered to himself before opening the door.

Sure enough, Reeve stood there, his suit as perfectly as normal. In his hands were a small cardboard box with an emerald green bow on it and a larger box with a red bow. On his face was a small, nervous smile, as if he feared Reno would strike him. Of course, there was a good reason for this fear, but Reno wordlessly stood aside, inviting him in. The man took Reno's offer and entered, laying his gifts on the table by the couch. Obviously he was doing a lot to ignore the messy, pathetic state of Reno's slum-like apartment.

"Well, long time no sees," Reno said as he closed the door, "Thought you forgot."

"Would've come sooner but I got caught up at home."

"Wife?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"What then?"

"I finally got some things moved from storage to my house. Only one thing left, hoping to get it tomorrow."

Reno didn't ask what the item was, not wanting Reeve to think he cared. Instead he pulled the smaller box on the table towards himself. The Turk froze when Reeve swatted his hand away from the box and shook his head. So silently he opened he large box and looked, wide-eyed, at the cake inside. It was obviously hand made, for it was tilting to once side and the frosting was smeared. Clumsy frosting letters read 'Happy Birthday Reno' in a bright red color, one matching the blush on Reeve's face. Reno had no clue the 37 year old could blush like that.

"Reeve... I..."

"Made it myself," he said, "It tastes better than it looks. It kinda... collapsed. And apparently just because I can write well doesn't mean I can write with frosting."

"Reeve..." Reno repeated in shock, noticing the carefully placed candy hearts on the cake.

"They were all I could find," the man said quickly, "Where are Elena and Rude?"

"Rude and his wife Claire are in my villa in Costa Del Sol. I sold it to them so I'd have some money. Elena is in Gonaga with her husband. They own a vineyard. I'm alone here."

"You're never alone Reno."

"You're a moron to say that."

"I'm here."

"And I'm amazed."

"Oh shut up. Do you want your present or not?"

Reno nodded after a bit of hesitation. His mind refused to deny the fact Reeve always gave him the best gifts, or that he loved Reeve. Still, that didn't save him from tensing up as the dark-haired man leaned close and kissed Reno. Yes, this was a good gift; nothing the man could ever give would beat this. The press of Reeve's lips against his was sweet. How could Reno not complain when Reeve pulled back? The man pressed the smaller box into Reno's hands now, smilling sweetly.

"I know it's sudden but..." Reeve said as Reno's eyes grew wide.

"Reeve..."

"I promised you ten years ago that you would always have a place with me. When Meteor was summoned I knew Cloud would save us, but I knew I could never stay in Midgar. I had some of my stuff sent here to Junon, and some of your as well. Just got it all set up today. I guess I'm asking you to move in with me."

Still Reno was staring at the key and passcard in the small box, and his jaw dropped when Reeve's next words came, "I want to hire you as my body-guard."

"Reeve..."

"But, that isn't my gift Reno. My gift doesn't have a price or a box that can hold it... I am your gift Reno, if you will accept me."

The former Turk seized Reeve's lips in a kiss, overjoyed by this, "Reeve, this is the best gift you've ever given me!"

"Happy birthday Reno..."


End file.
